Caspian Missing Light
by dream lighting
Summary: Peter friend Jessica Goes on and adventure with his siblings and finds out more about her self Caspian fall for her but will Susan Jeslouys get in the way. Please leave a review
1. Chapter 1

"Peter every thing ok why did you fight this time"

"Jess please you the only one that you know."

" yes peter Thanks for sticking up for me though I just wish that you stop shutting me out I know you miss Narnia Hey I just hope some day I get to see it but you need to stop the fights and please don't shut out your siblings you all won't be together for ever Peter."

*I Love Jess she never judges me and listen to all of us Lucy looks up to her as do Edmund once told me when he was with the witch he heard her sing to him, Susan well thing are icy between them I wish they get on.*

"Peter come on we'll miss the train and I think you are going to get a lecture again so don't get to angry they care about you all right."

*I wish Peter would smile more he told me all about Narnia we he came back as did Lucy Edmund told me his adventure and said that I helped him I knew he was in trouble guess my senesces were right about him being in danger. Susan was not happy Peter told me some thing about Aslan saying that a star shine bright is hard to find some one lost far from home to be found. Peter told me that I was stumped I had dream's when they were In Narnia including Edmund encounter with the white Witch so strange I told him and he smiled knowingly.

"What was it this time?"

"He started on Jessica again say she's different and glaring at her too"

"So you hit him"

"Susan he was protecting me form that creep so I am sorry Susan It's my fault not Peter's"

"Jess it's not your fault either I don't know how you put up with him"

"Hey I don't judge people Edmund never did with you when we first meet I knew who you were deep down you just felt lost like Peter is know he'll be back to his old self you'll see."

"You'll think so Jess"

"Yes Lucy I do so what else happed in Narnia Lucy"

"Please don't encourage we live here not there Jessica why did Peter have to tell you"

"Susan Jessica's was there she helped Edmund through his conscience Peter his strength and even me when I was in the river telling me to swim."

*I wish Susan would stop being meant I am only trying to help I feel so out of place here in Finchley even since dad die They've been like family to me I just wish I could help Peter more*


	2. Chapter 2 Prince Escape missing princess

I like to thank HighQueenP and BlackRoseRed92 I don't own this story only my character and this plot please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2 Prince Escapes The Missing Princess.

Mean while In Narnia a young prince is a dream of the golden age of Narnia meeting the kings and queens of old including the guiding light.

"Are we stargazing to night professor it's too early?"

"No my prince we must make hast you're aunt has given birth to a Son."

The price was shocked he knew his life was in danger, and followed his teacher out a secret tunnel, his mind wonder of to his missing sister 3yrs she's been missing.

"Caspian you must make to the woods every thing you know will be changed, it took me many moons to hunt this down, don't use it unless in great danger."

"Will I ever see you again... and Elisha"

"I hope so my prince Elisha knows one knows where she's gone but pray Aslan if she's safe, now go."

He took off into the wood in fear his Horse Des took of in high speed not daring to look back as the guards took of after him.

"Over here men quick he must not escape."

As he rode he fell of his horse a dwarf and a badger he looked shock and blows the horn.

"He's seen us no don't"

Back at the train station

"Hey you stop"

Jessica point of view

*that poor girl she's only five I need to help her.*

"Peter I'll be right back."

Excuses me... you okay

"No...I won't my brother I don't know were I am or he is."

Hey don't cry I'll help you ok and so will my friends come sit with us until we find him ok

As the child was still sniffing her eyes shone with hope and took Jessica's hand

Peter Point of view

*wonder were she's going... typical she's helping again Ow no*

"Jess why is there a six year old holding your hand."

"She looked out of place and lost, and I don't think she belongs here at all, she wants her brother but I've asked around know ones seen him."

"Hello I am Peter this is Suzan Edmund and Lucy what's your name."

"Ouch Susan why did you pinch me"

Every one hold hands quickly

*Jessica picked up the young girl and slipped out of Peter's griped, she had know clue were she was and the child was whimpering *

Ending it there please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank HighQueenP and BlackRoseRed92 also LittleMonkey28 I don't own this story only my character and this plot please keep reading and reviewing.

Great I am lost no clue were I am plus I have a child with me, wonder why Susan let go of my hand.

"Jessica are we lost I am scared."

"Don't cry honey just stay close to me ok."

Hum...Wonder where they are at least she's calm down now more curious first we were in a train now, wait what that.

"Ok who there come out...hello."

"Owe my stars it's you."

"...hu your some kind of...knight but also a mouse?"

"My name is reepachep knight at your service your grace."

"Okay total lost but were are we..."

"Welcome to Narnia but we must leave I have a friend Truffle hunter that could help you and your...friend."

"He's funny Jess can we please go with him."

"I don't know worried about Peter and the others."

"Ok honey we'll follow you kind sir."

At the same time further Caspian was walking away with nick and Truffle wondering what to due when trouble happen.

"Chose your last words."

"You're a mouse."

"I was hoping for some thing more pick up your blade I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live to not cross blades with you noble mouse."

"I said fight not let you live."

"Reep stay your blade he's the one that blew the horn."

"Reep were are you... Reep."

"Owe young lady Sorry for that."

"Is the little one ok.

"Scared but fine thanks"

"Urm hello who are you"

"Caspian." "Elisha by the Lion your ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow 6 reviews so touch I would like to thank Lovely little liars High Queen P little monkey 28 thedaywhenyouaregone and blackreadrose92.

I am upset that I have a few hits but is not reviewing so when you have finished please hit the review button below.

Once again I do not own the characters' or movie just my own Jessica and Elisha.

Chapter 4 Back in Narnia help on the way.

Peter's point of view

We back in Narnia Lucy happy so is Susan and Edmund wonder if Jessica.

"Any one knows were Jess is she was right next to me."

"No Peter you don't think she goes separated form us do you."

"Hope she ok."

"She'll be fine Peter I don't think she's even here."

"Susan she was holding your hand right."

"No don't think so."

Lucy point of view

I knew Jessica was holding Susan hand, hope she ok.

Edmund point of view

We can't be in Narnia? I don't remember there being a ruin I hope Jessica is alright if we are who knows where she's ended up.

"Hey where do you think we are any way?"

"Where do you think?"

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia before."

"Come on lets go look."

Jessica Point of view

Hope the others or ok, I have no idea what is going on, well at least now I know her name Elisha and manage to find her brother who's a prince this is too wired for me.

"How can me ever thank you for finding her."

"No problem, I had know Idea she juts looked lost, look I need to find my friends, we go separated I have no clue were they are."

"Bu t first we need to go to the dancing lawn for a council due to."

"Welcome we must gather tonight as many as we can the stars for tell it and we must make hast."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gladstorm you grace now come."

As Caspian and Jessica walked side by side his sister was walking with reep Caspian has so may thought is his head as standing next to him was the guiding light her self only she did not know the who legends sounding her name and has brought hope to him for bring him his lost sister home after 3yrs.

Okay I am ending it there sorry cliff hanger please review and I'll update if I get 10 review I'll post two chapter at once thank you until next time


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank High queen p for checking every thing enjoy I do not own the character apart from my own please review

Chapter 5 what lays ahead?  
As the council gathers Jessica listen to all the Narnia's  
-Kill him!

-Telmarine

-Liar  
Jessica stood not understanding what was happening, all she knew was Caspian being yelled at. Elisha was holding on to Jess scared for her brother, the whimpers went unheard as the Narnia's continued to shout at him.

-Murderer!

"All this horn proves is they've stolen, yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik told looking at them.  
"Please stop this he's here to help." Jessica said looking at him.  
-"I didn't steal anything." Caspian said but his plea went UN heard  
As they continue to rant, even Jessica heard enough but she could not find the strength, to speak her voice was drown, out by all the anger and pain.  
-"Didn't steal anything?"  
"Shall we list the things, the Telmarines have taken?"  
-"Our homes!"  
-"Our land!"  
She could not reprehend the accusation that happen before he was born,  
"How can you blame him he was not even born, have you all lost your way, your faith, you are blind by hatred please listen to reason."  
"Quiet you have no place daughter of eve you've sided with the enemy of out home."  
So she did, Caspian shot her a look of gratitude, as he continue to listen to every one, Jessica wish there was more she could do .  
-"Our freedom."  
-"Our Lives!"  
"You stole Narnia!"  
As Caspian tried once again to prove his innocent, he glance a look at Jess who nodded her head, she mouthed "just speak form the heart ,they won't listen to me."  
Caspian nodded and looked at the crowd of Narnians standing in front of him. he had to do something if he want them on his side. he needed to show them he was on their side and they needed each other.  
"You would hold me accountable, for all the crimes of my people?"  
Nick spoke up saying "Accountable...and punishable."  
Even Reepicheep spoke up  
"That is rich coming form you, dwarf." he said looking at the black dwarf "Have you forgotten it was your people, who fought alongside the white witch?"  
"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." he said pointing at Caspian  
Trufflehunter decided to speak this time. he spent all this time with the Prince Telmarine and he knew he was not like his ancestors.  
"Then it is lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." he spoke looking at Nikabrik "Or are you suggesting that we ask, this boy to go against Aslan now."  
"Well said Truffle." Jessica nodded  
"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king." he continued looking at everyone  
"He's a Telmarine! Why we would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik said  
Jessica was getting anger about the dwarf  
"Would you shut up you rotten?" she shouted at him, anger running on her veins. Caspian touched her arm and looked at her he said:  
"Jess please let me handle it."  
"Fine Caspian only trying to help, sorry." she sighed  
Caspian took a step ahead and looked at them he spoke:  
"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I'm a Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." he looked at them  
the Glenstorm, the main centaur spoke in his deep voice  
-"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it yours to remember, , the lord of the victory, and Alambil the lady of peace, including this daughter of eve the guide of light and hope has come to aid us."  
Jessica was still is shock that her friend was a prince, some how that did not matter to her, she still wonder what Glenstorm meant by guide of light. So she continue to listened. She could tell that every one was renewing there lost hope and faith to Caspian and she hoped her friend will come and help him to.  
-"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace?" a squirrel asked "Do you? I mean, really?"  
Caspian looked at him and then to the Narnians  
"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals...or dwarves...or here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could ever have this horn is magic or not, it brought us together, it brought back my sister whom I've missed with all my heart, this girl Jessica kept my sister together we have a chance to take back what is ours." he said with Susan's horn in his hand  
-"If you lead us, then my sons and I...offer you our swords." Glenstorm said raising his sword in the air.  
All the Narnian's rose up there weapons too, following him. Jessica then stood next to Caspian on his right and his sister on his left, he picked her up and looked round at all the ones who were willing to help him.  
Jessica was shocked on how, every one is willing to follow Caspian, she was proud of him and was willing to help him, she was worried on how Peter will react, but she knew that this was the right thing to do and she would stand by him to the end.  
Reepicheep pulled out his own sword and said to Caspian  
"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly."  
"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Trufflehunter said looking at Caspian  
Caspian knew he was right  
"Then we will weapons. They will be here soon, and we don't have much time"

Okay I am leaving it there for now hah next chapter will be up soon please review below  
The more I get the faster the chapters will be.

(so here it is the chapter edit. i add a few things, okay. hope you like it)  
1 hour ago


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the reviewers please keep reading

Chapter 6 Peter Meets Caspian

Mean while Lucy is talking to Aslan.

"Lucy"

she heard and then she saw the Great Lion:  
"Aslan!I've missed you so much! You've grown." she said looking at him  
-"Every year you grow...so shall I."  
"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?"  
she asked him looking at him  
-"things never happen the same way twice, dear one." he smiled then a branch snapped and she woke up at camp when she hears a snap of branch and goes wondering of to look for Aslan again.  
"Susan! Wake up!"  
But Susan didn't move  
"Certainly, Lu. What ever you like."  
Rolling her eyes she stood up and walked through the forest and looked at the trees  
"Wake up." she looked at them, hoping she will see the trees dancing again.  
As she continues to wonder off she hears something  
"Aslan." she said when all the sudden Peter grabs her from behind and see a Minotaur.  
Taking his Sword out he walked when all the sudden someone came on his left and he started to fight with a boy.  
Jessica runs out when she heard the clash of the swords. Then Lucy screams  
"No!" and they stopped on their tracks  
"Prince Caspian"  
"Yes who are you"

"Peter" Susan called him

"High king peter"  
"I believe you called"  
"Well,yes,but... I thought you'd be older."  
"You've should not have said that Cass" Jessica shook her head knowing he hit a soft spot on his age, Elisha, Caspian sister was next to Jessica she whispered "he's the high King we doomed."  
"if you like ,we could come back in a few years...  
Jessica shook her head at Peter who has not notice her yet, Caspian glance at her to come forward.  
She mouthed "in a moment let's see if he's seen me."  
"No,No, that's all right. You're just...You're not exactly what I expected  
Susan notice he did not linger on her she saw him look at Jess with a knowing smile with the child that was with them at the station.  
"neither are you."  
"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."  
"well said Truffle."  
"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep said bowing  
"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute."  
Jess heard what Lucy said and was trying to hold in her laughter in intesned atmosphere between Caspian and Peter she say to her self. And here we have to alpha males fighting over leader ship of the pack not good.  
-"Who said that?" he said looking around

"Sorry." Lucy said

"your majesty, wit the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous, Might be more befit a knight of Narnia"  
Jess whispered to Caspian "is her serious, and you want him to teach me how to fight."  
"later Jess not now."  
"Well. At least we know some of you can handle a blade."  
"A Yes i've even have a student in my care now were is she?"  
Jess eyes grew wide with panic he just called her out  
"And i have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire"  
"Hey! Hang on Reep, first of it was Cass idea secondly you asked him if you could teach me remember?" she said  
"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said  
Jess knew she was being ignored even by Peter and that hurt. Cass saw the hurt in her eyes and offered his arm she took it while Elisha took the other and continue to walk to the How.

Ha leaving it here for now please review the more I get the quicker the chapter and a massive thank you to High QUEEN P for helping me with every thing.:)


	7. Chapter 7

To all my reader's and High Queen P here is chapter 7 and a huge thank you to High queen P for all the help and editing you've been doing.

Chapter 7 on wards to the How

As the day grew bleak Jessica and Reepicheep were in a clear area practicing Sword play.  
"That's it keep it up arm's, closer." he said to her  
"okay" clash of the swords were going Peter was watching and was shocked who it was  
-that's it tire your appointments out the bigger they are the harder they fall.  
Are you crazy wow  
a second center charged at her peter were in a panic and jumped in

STOP!

Jessica was mad at peter she had a plan worked out to  
Lucy and Ed was shocked on how well Jessica handle a Sword.  
Mean while Caspian and Elisha were talking about how she Elisha went missing even Susan was with them.  
"Well all I remember is Uncle wanted to take me out of the castle for a ride, I asked if you were coming he said you were studying, the next thing I knew I fell off heard a lion and woke up in a strange place, I bumped into Jessica when I was on a trip with the other orphans and lost my locket, I ran back to get it and she helped me I also told them I was looking for my brother, and then we ended up here." she said  
"I was so upset when Uncle came back with out you. I begged him to search for you and three years I've been prying and wishing for some one to guide you back home. Even asked Aslan and the guiding light." Caspian said  
"Yeah happy to be home with you...you like her don't you"

"Who?"

Susan hoped it was her but seeing him glance at Jessica and Peter arguing she knew who had his heart.

"Jessica."

"Elisha...may be it's time for bed"  
"But...please not now"

"How..." Susan was interrupted by the argument  
"Peter I could have handled it I was training" Jessica said looking at him  
"Who authorized it?" he asked her  
"Caspian did you were not around I had to learn Peter"  
"No you don't"  
"Ha...first you ignore me. Excuse me you are not my King, you are my friend firstly and secondly I helping Caspian restore Narnia so excuse me for not listening to you."  
"Well I am the high King here...Where was you?" he asked  
"I was lost in the woods, Reepicheep helped me. I was almost attack by a man on a horse, but know I had to follow through I saw a Lion when I got separated and found my self behind a Badger and a dwarf."  
"You...you saw Aslan" Peter asked him with wide eyes

"Why?.."

"So did Lucy"  
As the argument stopped Peter stormed up  
the rest of the night was peaceful and Jessica sang a Song to help Elisha to sleep.

The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true

The second star to the right  
Shines with a light so rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
Its light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So we'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead us to the land we dream of  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say good night  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right.

Lucy and Elisha fell asleep Jessica lay down to think. Unknown to Jessica Peter was awake facing away from her thinking how to make things right as he's worried that there friendship was on the rope.  
Even Susan was awake she wanted to know more about Caspian but he was focus on helping Narnia, she notice that he calls Jessica Jess and she call's him Cass, even Elisha likes her.  
Lucy and Ed was a sleep the as the new day breaks they make there way to the How.

Well I do not own the movie just my characters please hit the review button; the more you do the quicker I write the next chapter and a big thank you to High Queen P with the Author's help none of this would be possible check out the fanfic page.


	8. Chapter 8

**Massive thank you to ****Phantom's Ange check out her story ****1. ****The Rebel Companion**** please keep reading and review **** happy reading I don't own the song or the movie I only own Elisha and Jessica.****  
**

Chapter 8

As the dawn was approaching the trees and the sunlight hit the stream, everyone was waking up. Edmund was looking around for Lucy again as she wondered off. Susan was walking towards Caspian to talk to him, but he was with Elisha, waking her up...or trying to.

"Elisha time to get up."

"too...early." she mumbled

He notice Jessica was up and noticed Peter was walking towards her. He did not understand why the High King was so mad at him.

"Peter I am not having another argument with you. We have a short. I am going to the raid to night." Jessica augured.

"You have no... I just don't want you to get hurt you're my best friend." Peter apologized. "So sorry for last night and ignoring you please forgive me."

She debated last night as they reach the How. They were spotted by one of Caspian Uncle's men, and there was a massive debate on the plan she did not like it at all. She wanted to go as she feared some thing could go wrong, but she got outvoted. Susan Peter and Ed said no only Caspian said yes.

"Look I know you and I forgive you but please let me help." Jessica pleaded. "I am here for a reason. I've learned the sword and the crossbow. Please let me do this."

"Who will look out for Elisha and Lucy?"

She was mad. That was a new low for Peter and she hated it. Caspian did not want her to go, but at the same time wanted some comfort who takes both side of augments in to account not one.

As the night grew nearer, everyone was getting ready to go.  
Elish was scared and worried she did not want Jess or Caspian to go, but knew she could not change the High Kings mind or Jess. Jessica was going to keep them out of trouble. She was paired with Ed so she would be out of the main fight, as that was the agreement.

Time skip to the battle

The battle was not looking good. Jess was badly hurt and was being held by Caspian's Uncle. Peter was mad on how the whole thing went wrong. He looked in horror as Jessica was thrown from the roof.

Caspian was angry and was racing to try to help her, but was shocked on how beaten she looked. She was barley conscious. Susan was shocked and was feeling guilty. She did not mean to put Jess in harms way. She shouted at Ed to look out. She felt bad and the look Peter gave her did not help either.

Before Jessica hit the floor, Ed caught her on the Gryphon. He was shocked at her injuries and she was barley breathing.

"Fall back NOW! Ed get her straight to Lucy Hurry."

Jess point of view

How did it all go wrong? He could not of seen me? Caspian made sure I was hidden from view and Peter and Susan was in. I saw Ed getting corned and was going to help him, but the next thing I knew Caspian's Uncle had me. All I feel was intensive pain and I could barley make out what was going on. I felt so tired.

Ed's point of view

I was trying to wake her up. All I hear a few moans and light breathing. I needed to get Lucy and quick. STUPID PETER! Please be ok! Please.

As they made it back.

"This is all your fault."

"Not it yours you've invaded Narnia you don't belong here."

"I did not abandon Narina."

"You called us remember?" Peter retorted.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted.

Lucy noticed Jess in pain and rushed over to her with the healing potion.

The bruising and the blood stopped but she was still out cold.  
Elisha was crying. Tears were leaking from her green eyes. Caspian walked over and picked her up.

After an hour they all heard a moan and Jess spoke after awhile  
Before she could finish, she was tackled by Elisha, Peter, Ed, and Lucy,

"Ok...Ok please get off, why does it..ow ops sorry for worrying you guys. Caspian, are you ok?"

He gave her a hug and she leaned in him stroking his hair to calm him down. Elisha was happy to see him calm and at peace, knowing Jessica was all right. Even Peter was happy. He felt guilty, but was surprised when he was pulled in to a hug.

"I don't blame you Peter," Jessica said.

He smiled, hugging her back "glad you are ok..I..though."

"Hey i am fine thanks to Ed and Lucy so don't blame yourself  
Why its it cold?" Jessica asked.

"... let me guess she was here right?"

Peter nodded but she gave him a smile.

"Hey I am going to find Caspian and Ed then Elisha." Jessica said. "I might need to calm her down i know just the song that will calm every one down I think we need it."

Peter was glad she was ok. She was so thoughtless when it came to the people she cared about, and was the light in the dark. Well this goes out to every one and the people we lost. Melody was being played by the fawns ans she stared to sing. (into the open air.)

This love, it is a distant star  
Guiding us home wherever we are  
This love, it is a burning sun  
Shining light on the things that we've done

I try to speak to you everyday  
But each word we spoke, the wind blew away

Could these walls come crumbling down?  
I want to feel my feet on the ground  
And leave behind this prison we share  
Step into the open air

How did we let it come to this?  
What we just tasted we somehow still miss

How will it feel when this day is done  
And can we keep what we've only begun?

And now these walls come crumbling down  
And I can feel my feet on the ground  
Can we carry this love that we share  
Into the open air?  
Into the open air?  
Into the open air?

This love, it is a burning sun  
13 minutes ago


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 final battle and a sad farewell

After the song ended a fawn came running in, saying more of Caspian men have arrived.  
Every one was on edge and one thing was for certain both Lucy and Jessica must find Aslan  
"That's your idea sending a young girl into the woods alone?"  
"She wont be going on her own Nick she'll have me"  
"But...then I am going to"  
"No you are need here"  
"If I may" he told a tradition of a fight to the death Caspian was telling the four of the old rules Elisha did not like it either did Jessica.  
"Peter doesn't even think about it...you can't be thinking."  
"Ed you and the bear can go seek and audience with him and Elisha to..."  
"NO!" He has known idea she's here  
"But big brother please at least let me do this, he might choke on shock seeing me."  
Jessica was still mad but was worried for her best friend  
Peter saw her looking worried, can you all excuse us for a few moments.  
"Jess please I've got to get us more time"  
"But...there has to be another way I hate this"  
"You've got to go with Susan and Lucy to find Aslan you've both saw him."  
"Ok but please be safe you are my best friend"  
"So you and Caspian"  
"No clue... but I hope he like me"  
"What's not to like good luck stay safe"  
"You too"  
Mean while Caspian was getting his horse ready for Lucy and Susan Jess was on his while they were on another.  
"Destrie your in good hands"  
"Or hoofs" Jessica said to Caspian  
"Please take this horn"  
"You keep it" said Susan "you may need to call me again"  
Caspian looked at Jess, she galloped at head  
Susan...what Lucy ow no  
As the fight between Peter and his uncle was going on  
Peter went to got hurt and asked for a time out  
"3min" he said  
He speaking to ed saying how he  
"Save it for later"  
Just then Susan and Caspian got through  
"Did they"  
"Yes peter jess and lucy got through"  
The battle won and Caspian refuse to take his life the battle commended  
As they draw to the river the mighty lion and Jess also lucy was next to him.  
With the battle won they gathered in the court yard for the coronation and Reep new tail given by Aslan was treasured.  
The lion was walking with Susan and Peter  
Caspian saw and nodded at them as he looked for jess  
Jess was wearing a vibrant purple dress with gold trimming her hair platted with a lily in her hair dancing with his sister.  
She's a heart of gold  
Aslan come it is time  
"Narnia belongs to Narnia's as it does to man any one who does not wish to stay may leave"  
"But it's been so long since we've left"  
"I'll go" say's Caspian aunt  
"Me to"  
The tree opened and Aslan gave them a good live  
The people we sceptical and reep  
"If may I will take my mice through will no delay"  
"We'll go" says peter  
"We will" a shocked Ed spoke  
"After all we are not need any more  
Susan said they were not coming in back"  
Caspian looked to Jess as she had a few tears  
Elisha ran to her begging her to stay  
"Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked  
"No dear one your brother and sister have learned all they can with an expectation"  
Peter was unsure what Aslan meant he knew Lucy Ed and Jess will come back  
"You know I am glad I came El and you're brother"  
"Please stay" Caspian spoke  
"Hey I'll be back promise"  
He kissed her and she kissed him back hugging and crying he stroke her cheeks  
"Cass until we do please looked after my necklace it's the only thing I have of my family."  
"When I am older I sure I understand"

"Nope"

As they walked through the trees Peter held jess hand  
"Any way we could get back"

"Why?"

"Left my torch in Narnia"  
Jess laugh so did every one  
"So jess you and peter at the professor"  
"Me and Lucy and our cousin's house"  
"Don't worry Lucy what ever Aslan has planned have faith."

well that's that thanks to High queen P for the edit chapter could not have done it with out her and to all my faithful reviewers, the second one will be out soon. Thanks so much for sticking by my first story until next time good bye. For the last time I don't own the book or the movie I own Jessica and Elisha.


End file.
